Frozen (franchise)
|novels = |comics = Frozen – Graphic Novel |magazines = Disney Magazine |strips = |films = Frozen (2013) Frozen 2 (TBA) |shorts = Frozen Fever (2015) |tv = Once Upon a Time (Season 4 & "There's No Place Like Home") (2013–2015) |musicals = Frozen: The Broadway Musical (2017) |vgs = |radio = Frozen Radio (2014) |soundtracks = Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) (2013) |music = "Frozen Heart" "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" "For the First Time in Forever" "Love Is an Open Door" "Let It Go" "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People" "In Summer" "Fixer Upper" "Making Today a Perfect Day" }} Frozen is a Disney media franchise started by the 2013 American animated feature Frozen, which was directed by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee from a screenplay by Lee and produced by Peter Del Vecho, with songs by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. Walt Disney Animation Studios' chief creative officer John Lasseter served as the film's executive producer. The original film was inspired by the Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale "The Snow Queen". Since the film's release in November 2013, the franchise has expanded very rapidly. To date, the franchise includes various Disney theme park attractions, merchandise, video games, books, an ice skating show, and a short animated film. Disney has also announced that it is working on a Broadway stage musical adaptation, an animated film sequel, and a new book series. In November 2014, TheStreet.com explained that "Frozen is no longer a movie, it's a global brand, a larger than life franchise built around products, theme parks and sequels that could last into the next century". Boxoffice chief analyst Phil Contrino was quoted as saying "it's become massive".title= Disney's 'Frozen' Will Become the Biggest Franchise Everaccessdate Theatrical films ''Frozen'' (2013) Main article: Frozen (2013 film) The 2013 animated film Frozen was released to great critical acclaim and commercial success, sparking interest in related media to expand the Frozen universe. By June 2014, the film's reliance on Norway for visual inspiration had resulted in a significant increase in tourism in that country, with a 37% increase in tourists from the United States in the first quarter of 2014 (in comparison to the previous year's first quarter).title= Disney’s ‘Frozen’ is sending tourists packing for Norway Tour operators (including Adventures by Disney) responded by adding more Norway tours. When asked about future sequels, Del Vecho explained in March that Buck, Lee and he "work very, very well together, so I believe we will be developing a new project. But I don't know what that is right now." In late April, Walt Disney Studios chairman Alan F. Horn said that "we haven't really talked about a sequel" because the studio's current priority is the planned Broadway musical, which will require "four or five" additional songs to be written by Lopez and Anderson-Lopez.title= Frozen Is a 'Gigantic' Successtitle= 'Frozen' Sequel Not In Development Just Yet When asked in May about a sequel during an interview with CNBC's David Faber, Disney chairman and CEO Bob Iger said that Disney would not "mandate a sequel" or "force storytelling", because to do so would risk creating something not as good as the first film.title= CNBC Exclusive: CNBC Transcript: Disney Chairman & CEO Bob Iger Speaks with CNBC's David Faber on "Squawk on the Street" Today In the same interview, Iger also expressed the hope that the Frozen franchise "is something that is kind of forever for the company" similar to The Lion King." In June, Lee confirmed that Lasseter had expressly granted her and Buck the freedom to explore whatever they were "passionate about": "We don't know what it is yet ... We’re actually going to start from scratch. It’ll be something completely brand new."title= ‘Frozen’s’ Jennifer Lee Melts Glass Ceilings On August 5, 2014, Variety reported that Lee had selected her next project: a screenplay adaptation of Madeleine L'Engle's 1962 novel A Wrinkle in Time, for which Disney already holds the film adaptation rights.title= ‘Frozen’ Director Jennifer Lee to Adapt ‘A Wrinkle in Time’ for Disney However, Lee will continue to participate in Disney Animation's development process (i.e. giving notes on other projects, the same process by which she became involved with Frozen in the first place). Upcoming ''Frozen 2'' On March 12, 2015, at Disney's annual meeting of shareholders in San Francisco, Iger, Lasseter, and actor Josh Gad (the voice of Olaf) officially announced a full-length sequel, Frozen 2, was in development at Disney, with Buck and Lee returning as directors and Del Vecho returning as producer.title= Disney Announces 'Frozen 2'title= 2015 Meeting of Shareholders Lasseter explained that at Disney Animation, "as with Pixar, when we do a sequel, it is because the filmmakers who created the original have created an idea that is so good that it's worthy of these characters." In the case of Frozen, the directors had "come up with a great idea for a sequel and you will be hearing a lot more about it, and we're taking you back to Arendelle." According to the Los Angeles Times, there was "considerable internal debate" at Disney over whether to proceed with a Frozen sequel at Disney Animation, but the unprecedented success of the first film apparently swayed Disney executives towards making a sequel.title= Disney announces big-screen 'Frozen 2' A month later, Buck disclosed during a visit to Australia that the directors already have an idea for the sequel's ending, but they are still working on the story that will eventually culminate in that ending.title= Frozen sequel: co-director Chris Buck chilled about audience expectationstitle= Creator of Frozen, animation director Chris Buck, admits working on sequel to the blockbuster is daunting He acknowledged their awareness of the challenge they have undertaken: "How do we live up to the phenomenon of the first one? There's a lot of pressure. And we'll put that on ourselves too; we'll be very demanding about how good this one has to be." In November 2015, Del Vecho, while visiting Duke University as the parent of a first-year Duke student, explained in an interview published in the Duke student newspaper that his days are currently divided between two things: "handling the Frozen franchise" and "working up ideas for the development of Frozen 2" with the directors.title= Q&A: 'Frozen' producer talks Disney, sequels, and advice for aspiring filmmakers He demurred when asked what to expect from the sequel: "We’re excited by the ideas we have, but it’s too early to talk about them. We wouldn’t be making a sequel if we felt that we didn’t have a story to tell that was equal to or greater than the original." References Category:Media franchises